


Can't Keep My Hands To Myself (I Mean, I Could, But Why Would I Want To?)

by LarrySpellsLove



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, James is finally home from a mission, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and Alex just really needs his hands on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrySpellsLove/pseuds/LarrySpellsLove
Summary: Anytime James or Alex are away too long on a mission, the other nearly loses their mind. This time, it was James who was away for too long - at least a month, maybe more, Alex isn't sure he can remember anymore - and neither wastes time in getting their hands all over each other. At this point, neither is really embarrassed by the absolute need they feel when the other returns and they can simply drown themselves in pleasure, because when you've got a love so strong, and sex so good, who would ever want to keep their hands to themselves?





	Can't Keep My Hands To Myself (I Mean, I Could, But Why Would I Want To?)

     James didn’t hesitate to kick open the door behind them with his foot, little regard for the force in which it slammed against the doorstop and attempted to swing back against him. Alex was the first to begin the slightly tedious task of unclothing them, articles of clothing being carelessly strewn across their bedroom so fast that James could barely keep up. This usually happened anytime either of them had been away on a mission for longer than a few days. By the time the other came back, they both were so completely sexually charged that even Merlin knew to postpone mission debriefs until the following morning.

     As soon as James’ knees hit the bed, Alex pushed him onto his back, wasting absolutely zero time as he crawled on top of the older man, both of them now clad in nothing but a pair of relatively tight black briefs. As soon as Alex’s chest was flush with James’, James took the opportunity to flip them over, pressing Alex’s hands into the mattress and smirking devilishly.

     “I missed you.” Alex spoke, a playful edge in his voice as he wriggled his fingers between James’.

     “And I, you, love.” There was never a need to speak much more than this when they returned from missions. Each was kept up to date with what the other was doing; they were allotted time each day to speak to each other when Merlin was certain it wouldn’t interfere with the mission in any capacity. They knew how much they loved each other, and admitting that they’d missed the other was simply a formality that they had grown accustomed to. What they didn’t say could always be conveyed just the same when their bodies were intertwined.

     As Alex pushed his body up what little bit he could in order to kiss James, James met him halfway and pressed their lips together, once more casually pressing Alex into the mattress. As his lips continued to maneuver along with Alex’s, his hand slowly worked its way down Alex’s body. First, it was a thumb pressing gently to the windpipe, and the two fingers rolling a nipple between them. Next, it was a flat palm traveling down the expanse of Alex’s pale chest and abdomen, and then his hand snaking under the confines of Alex’s brief until he could fully grasp the other’s cock in his hands, beginning to stroke it slowly, teasingly.

     The low moan that escaped past Alex’s mouth was enough encouragement for James to continue his ministrations, thumb running over the slit every few strokes in order to increase the stimulation bit by bit as his hand quickened its pace. Alex had practically melted into the mattress at this point, eyes fluttering closed and chest heaving lightly with the pressure that was building in the pit of his stomach. James took a moment to press his lips to Alex’s neck, allowing them to ghost over the pale skin until they reached a spot where he could almost feel Alex’s heartbeat with them. If only he could be positive that Alex wouldn’t be sent away on another mission soon, then he would have no restraint left to keep himself from sucking a bruise into the taut flesh. Instead, he settled for placing a somewhat hard kiss to the spot and relished in the hiccup of breath that came from Alex’s mouth.

     “Tell me what you want.” James’ voice was barely a whisper, but he was sure Alex heard him as the latter whined a little in his throat and moved his right hand to tangle in James’ hair.

     “You know damn well what I want, don’t you? God, you are such a tease someti-.” Alex’s words were immediately cut off with a loud groan of pleasure as James had maneuvered down Alex’s body and was now working his mouth over the tip of his cock. The hand that had been in James’ hair now tightened, and he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t a little tempted to push James’ head down a bit as payback for being so cocky (pun completely intended).

     As James continued to work his mouth around Alex’s cock, tongue swirling around the shaft and dipping into the slit on the downwards motion, Alex couldn’t help but grow a little frustrated. Yes, this blowjob was certainly amazing, but he had other plans for tonight – another idea as to how he could get off – and that plan would certainly be ruined if James forced an orgasm out of him so soon.

     “If you don’t get your mouth off of me, we _both_ know what’s going to happen, and I’d prefer _not_ to have to deal with oversensitivity tonight, thank you very much.” James removed his mouth with a rather obscene “pop,” and Alex couldn’t help but laugh a little. For as professional as James liked to come across while in the presence of others, Alex knew just how completely, adorably obscene he could be when it was just the two of them alone.

     “Feeling a little bossy, are we? What, too excited to get my cock inside you?” Alex’s cheeks flushed the lightest shade of pink, but it was a blush none the less. For as sexual of beings as they both were, Alex was never too keen on speaking in such a manner, whether or not they were in solitude. However, nothing turned him on more than hearing such language come from James.

     “Oh, just shut up and get up here.” They both smiled, and laughed a little as James slid Alex’s briefs completely off, along with his own. Suffice it to say, the task was slightly difficult given their position, and the fact that James’ wasn’t willing to climb off the bed just yet. Regardless, he managed well enough, and even got Alex to roll onto his stomach so that he had a clear view of the other’s rear. “Prep yourself before I got home, did you?”

     James’ took note of the small bit of slick that still lined Alex’s rim, and the pinkish tint it had taken on. He smiled wider, realizing that this only made his job all that much easier. Sighing, he climbed off the bed momentarily in order to riffle through the contents of his nightstand until he found the small bottle of lubricant, glad that it hadn’t been pushed to the back of the drawer. As he climbed back onto the bed, Alex pushed himself up until he was balancing on his hands and knees, legs spread just so that James’ got what he could only describe as one of the best views he could ever see in his life. Maybe it was a bit selfish, or even cocky, to be so fond of the sight simply because he knew he was the only who ever got to see Alex this way, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

     “A little eager, are we? Hmm…” As James positioned himself behind Alex, he placed his right hand on the small of Alex’s back, pressing down until he’d effectively gotten Alex to lay flat on his stomach, head turned slightly to maintain his sight of James. “I think I’d rather you like this, if I’m being quite honest.”

     “You really are _insufferable_ sometimes, you know that? Sometimes, I have _no_ clue as to why I continue to sleep with you.” Of course, Alex always said these things with a smile, so James knew that there was never any ill intent meant behind these words. Instead, that was Alex’s version of “dirty talk.” It was often amusing, rather than erotic, but it had quite the impact on James all the same.

     James took a moment to completely slick his cock, hissing lowly at the cold. After a few pumps of his hand to warm it up, he leaned down until his chest was almost flush with Alex’s back, saving only enough room that he could still manage a back and forth motion, and not completely crush his cock. He placed a kiss to the back of Alex’s neck and smiled, taking in a deep breath of preparation.

     With little warning, James eased himself slowly into Alex’s entrance, thankful for the ease of access, and the lack of pain in Alex’s voice as he moaned lowly, a litany of swears that James was sure Alex didn’t think he could hear. Slowly, as he allowed himself a moment to bottom out, he used his left hand for leverage before carefully sliding his right hand around the front of Alex’s throat, a thumb brushing gently against the latter’s windpipe; never enough to choke, just enough to feel the presence. It was a sign with them, a notion that they were truly vulnerable, but also that they were both safe when confined to their own space; they could play with the boundaries of normal – a hand to the throat, a restraining ring around the cock, maybe even a blade on the nightstand – but never would they dream of hurting each other. They gave their all to each other, and neither took that for granted.

     When Alex’s right hand curled into the sheets, James took that as his signal to begin moving. He always started out slow, almost teasingly so, because he felt as though it gave them somewhere to go. If he started out being as rough as he could get, it seemed almost mundane by the time they both reached climax. This way, he could build up the heat until they both quickly came undone in a whirlwind of speed and fire

     James’ hips began an easy rhythm of slow and shallow thrusts, only enough to give Alex the bare minimum of what he wished for; it was a constant game of teasing – how far could he go, how long could he stall, until Alex was practically begging for it? How long could he himself hold out on it before he was quickening his pace and fucking Alex into the mattress?

     Allowing himself a steadying breath, James let his lips roam over Alex’s neck, pausing only as the passed over the point in which Alex’s heartbeat slammed against his skin, and in turn pulsed against James’ wandering lips. He was sure that if he sucked on the spot, he could elicit a rather dirty moan from Alex, and he was completely correct in that thinking. His lips closed around the spot, his teeth grazing the heated flesh, and sucked. It was several minutes later that he finally pulled away, having went off and on it a few times just to examine the progress. With the way Alex had moaned and pushed himself back against James’ thrust every time he pressed his lips back to that spot, he’d assumed the mark must have been pretty intense, and it was. It was a dark purple, a little odd in shape, but it pleased them both immensely.

     Even though Alex would be required to wear a scarf when he went into Headquarters later, or at least apply a little concealer to it, he had the joy of knowing what was hidden under any sort of cover. It was not simply a mark of love, but a mark of possession; a mark that told him that James’ had laid claim to him, and he would never lay claim to another so long as he may live. In secret, when he was alone, he would occasionally place two fingers against the spot and press down, allowing the small flood of sore that overcame him to take him back to the exact moment he’d received them. The times they spent longer on foreplay – rather, when James felt like dragging the process out as long as he could and teasing Alex to no end. – his collarbones would be littered with the bruising marks, and he could easily get off on that simple thought itself.

     James, feeling particularly proud of his work, then moved up to tongue at the shell of Alex’s ear, blowing in a hot breath against the cold line of his spit, and then biting down gently on the lobe, laughing a bit. Alex let out a low moan, reaching behind him only to reach blindly for James’ head, grabbing at the golden locks in an attempt to drag his attention away from everything that didn’t involve deep thrusts. James gave Alex’s bum a smack, not enough for it to leave a mark, but certainly enough to have an edge that only egged Alex on more. He himself was growing tired of the slowness – his orgasm building quickly and heating the pit of his stomach, - and so he began pushing himself back more and more to meet James’ thrusts, greedy for as much as he could get.

     Understanding how impatient his lover could get, James braced himself against the bed – knees planted into place and hands grabbing at the sheets, fists on either side of Alex’s head, - and sped up, forcing himself into an almost punishing pace that had Alex moaning and burying his face further into the pillow, hands fisting the sheets so tight that his knuckles turned white against the sheer force. Once he was sure he could keep himself balanced, and had a pace going that would hopefully satiate Alex’s needs, he used his right hand to coil around Alex’s neck once more, this time allowing his thumb to press down just a tad against Alex’s windpipe. In response, the latter leaned his head back, almost as though he was trying to force more pressure. Now, James was skilled enough to know just how hard he could press without resulting in extreme asphyxiation, so he pressed his thumb only a tad more, giving a particularly hard thrust when Alex moaned out with his approval.

     Quickly, James could feel the heat of his release bubbling in his stomach, heating him to the core. Of course, he was the kind of lover who always made sure the other got off first, and he would be damned if he didn’t hold off his release until Alex had been completed satiated. Instead, he used his free hand to force Alex up onto his knees, back bent, and then proceeded to wrap said hand around the latter’s cock, hand teasingly slow – waiting for Alex to say anything, which of course he did.

     “Unless you want me to get myself off and leave you like this, I think it would be in your best interest to hurry up.” And, so he did. His hand tightened just a bit more against the shaft and began pumping in time with his thrusts, thumb curving over the tip every so often as to create more stimulation. The way Alex was moaning under him, head bobbing with every thrust, he was sure he’d finally found his prostate. So, to create a bit more stimulation, the hand James had kept around Alex’s throat found its way to the latter’s hair, pulling it back hard enough that it kept Alex’s head in place, and almost enough that Alex could roll his eyes back and see James going to town behind him.

     It couldn’t have been more than a couple minutes later that Alex was all but screaming James’ name, followed by a litany of curses and deep moans, finally spilling his release into James’ hand, and onto the sheets below them. This moment of release was enough to push James towards his own release, and Alex was all too happy to help him out. After only a couple deep, rough thrusts later, James found his own release, and the elongated moan from Alex told him that the latter seemed to enjoy it just as much.

     A few moments later, when both were sure they had completely ridden out their orgasms, James pulled out attempted to stand, legs almost too weak to support the weight. However, he knew that the sheets would need changing, his hand was in need of a quick wash, and both of them were due for a shower now, if only to rid the room of the scent of sex and sweat. Padding into the bathroom, he washed his hands in the porcelain sink before reaching for a white washcloth on the counter and wetting it, making his way back into the bedroom in order to clean Alex up a bit.

     “So, I’d say that was a fairly nice welcome home you gave me there. Might just have to return the favor later, huh?” This time, Alex actually laughed as James pulled him to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him steady.

     “You really are _something_ , you know that? I don’t even _know_ what you are.”

     “Something good, at least, I assume?” As they made their way into the bathroom together, Alex took a seat on the lid of the toilet while James started the shower, and tested the water temperature. When James turned back around, it was to find Alex smiling warmly at him, a fondness in his eyes that was reserved only for his lover.

     “Definitely good, my dear. _Always_ good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I post my work, as well as related fandom/ship asks and smaller fic prompts, on my Tumblr, so if you're ever interested, or want to send in a fic request of your own, hit me up on @eggsyunwinorlose <3


End file.
